Avection
by Sakura and Miku Ogata
Summary: 10 years after edward leaves bella. she finds some old friends and becomes a vampire
1. prologue

It's been 10 years since Edward left me and Forks, Washington. I've become a vampire of the Avec Coven (the enemies of the Volturi). We're actually born an avec. So we don't have to be bitten to become one.

My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan anymore. My new name is Arabella Melody Carmonte, . My old childhood friends Angie and Matt are the other members of our coven. Angie changed her name to Keri Carmonte and Matt changed his to Kalvin Carmonte. Keri and Kalvin are kind of a couple. I'm sometimes jealous because I don't have anyone.

Keri has copper color skin and really curly brown hair. Kalvin has pale skin and bronze color hair. He kind of looks like Edward. And I just look the same but longer brown hair and the same skin color(our skin doesn't sparkle in the sun a lot, but we do sparkle when it is clear out, that means no clouds at all). We all just have brown eyes.

We live in the middle of the forest in Forks, so no one could find us. We're starting school in a couple days and we're all seniors.

Keri can tell if a vampire has a gift, and I am a shield. Kalvin can change the weather.

Kalvin and I always fight. I always say he's a spazz because he sometimes spazzes out.

We can eat human food and we can sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bella, come on. We have to get ready for our first day of school" Keri called. I raced Kalvin down the stairs and I won.

We rode to school in my red truck (Kalvin fixed it and it works better now). Kalvin always sit in the back because we don't have room in the truck.

When we got to school, we saw another vampire coven but on the volturi coven. There are 5 of them that look familiar to me. There are 2 girls and 3 boys. One of the girls had spiky black hair and was about "4'3" and the other girl had long blonde hair and extremely beautiful. One of the boys was really buff and had short brown hair. Another one was tall and skinny and had blonde hair and looked like the blonde girl. And the last boy had messy bronze hair and was gorgeous.

They walked up to us and started to greet themselves.

"hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie Hale…," the spiky haired girl said. "the blonde boy is Jasper Hale, the buff boy is Emmett Cullen, and the other one is Edward Cullen."

"hi, I'm Keri Carmonte and this is Kalvin and Arabella Carmonte," I shook hands with Alice. "Hello Arabella," Alice said.

"Please, call me Bella," I said and Edward started staring at me.

"what class do you have first Alice?" keri asked.

"i have Spanish."

"OMG, me too" keri said.

"keri, can i see your schedule?" asked alice.

"sure" keri gave Alice her schedule.

"oh my god, we have only two classes that we don't have together," Alice said.

"cool" then Keri asked me"Bella what do you have first hour?"

"I have English" then Emmett started jumping up and down.

"OMG, me too" everybody started giggling.

"what?" Emmett asked.

"Wow, Emmett" Alice said.

"what?"

"is he gay?" kalvin asked.

"most of the time" jasper said.

"HEY" Emmett started pouting.

"i mean all the time" jasper corrected."i have english first too."

"well, we have to get to class," i interrupted.

"oh right, i almost forgot" keri said.

i'm so glad I got to English early. we had 5 minutes till the bell rang. Emmett sat next to me and started saying i look familiar.

i started blushing-yes we can blush.

"so bella, when were you changed?" Emmett asked while jasper sat on the other side of him.

"well we're born one but we stop aging at 18" i answered.

"so you're part of the avec side" jasper said.

"yep. but we're friends with the Volturi side too."

"cool" Emmett almost yelled but no one seemed to notice.

First hours went by so fast it didn't even feel like 5 minutes.

"hey bella, what do you have next?" emmett asked while we walked out of the classroom.

"I have gym," i said looking at my schedule.

"Awesome, we do too" Emmett roared and still no one noticed.

"let me see your schedule," i said.

emmett and jasper gave me their schedules."Wow. We have almost every class together, except for 8th hour" i said looking at their schedules.

"what do you have 8th hour?" jasper asked.

"biology"

"cool. Edward has it 8th hour too" emmett said happily. _oh crap. _I thought.

The morning went by really fast. Emmett, Jasper, and I were walking in the cafeteria with trays together. we spotted the rest of the cullens and carmontes.

"hey guys" emmett said really happy.

"emmett, are you all right?" rosalie asked.

"yeah, why"

"idk. you're just jumping a lot" alice said.

"me and jasper just have almost every class with bella" he said

"oh" rose said

The rest of the day went by really fast when i realized it is the end of 7th hour. "see ya bella." emmett and jasper said.

When i walked in biology, i saw edward where he always used to sit. the seat next to him was the only one left in the classroom.

i tried not to look at him, but he was staring at me like he used to.

"hello i'm Edward Cullen, but i think you already know that," he said still staring at me.

"i'm bella, but i think you already know _that_" i said looking at him. He started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said looking away.

"So how long have you been in forks?" he asked looking at me again.

"We just moved last summer," i said.

"We did too" he quickly said

Eighth hour felt like forever. Edward was staring at me the whole time, but i ignored him. Then suddenly the bell rang and edward walked me to the parking lot.

When he saw my truck, he started to asked me a question."When did you get that truck?" he asked.

"I've always had it" I quickly answered "Why?"

"I don't know. it just looks familiar." he said. Then he walked me to my truck.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like it. I did my best at it because it is my first actually story.  
Please review for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

BELLA POV.

We drove home in my truck. Keri was in the passenger seat and Kalvin was in the trunk/back.

When we got home, the phone rang and Keri answered it before the second ring.

"Hello…oh hey Alice…sure…bye" Keri hung the phone and hopped in the living room.

"Who was that?" Kalvin asked.

"That was Alice. The Cullen kids are coming over" she said. I froze for a minute then ran to my room in less than a second.

When I got in my room, I listened to my CD I got for my 18th birthday. Edward might've thought he hid it, but I found it and my other presents under the floorboards in my closet at Charlie's house.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. I tried to hide in my closet, but Kalvin, Jasper, and Emmett barged in the room Kalvin knew that I always hide in my closet.

"why are you always hiding?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I want to" I said innocently.

"c'mon Bellsie, you're such a scaredy cat" Kalvin said while pulling on my arm.

"Let go of me, you retard!" I almost yelled. The boys just backed away and I closed my closet door. Then they walked out of the room.

KALVIN POV.

Emmett, Jasper, and I walked out of Bella's room and down the stairs.

"So…is the coming down or what?" Keri asked me while I plopped on the couch.

"Nope. She is still in her closet hiding." I replied. Alice looked confused. "Why is she in her closet hiding?" she then asked.

"I don't know. She usually hides if she is sad, mad, or scared for some reason." Keri said.

KERI POV.

"I'm going to go get her" I said heading towards the stairs.

"Can we come too? She might need some girl talk and we're good at that" Alice said.

"Sure" Alice and Rosalie followed me to Bella's room.

ALICE POV.

When we got to Bella's room, we heard music playing. But it wasn't just any music. It was Bella Swan's lullaby.

Then we heard thudding coming from her closet. We opened the closet door and saw her hitting her had against the wall.

"Bellsie why are you hiding?" Keri asked.

"Because I want to" she said roughly.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I asked loudly.

"uhhh" was all she could say.

BELLA POV.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Alice asked loudly.

_Oh shit._

"uhhh" was all I could say. Then Alice and Rosalie screamed really loud.

Then the boys ran to my room to see why they were screaming.

"What happened?" Jasper, Emmett, and Edward asked at the same time. The girls just screamed again.

"I'm just gonna go hide somewhere else" I said running out the door then out of the house into the woods.

When I looked behind my shoulder, I saw Kalvin chasing me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I kept on saying while he chased me.

Then I found a perfect hiding spot.

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like it. Please review me for more chapters. Also review me and give me some ideas for them.**


	4. Chapter 3

When I was deep in the forest, I went to a tree house that Charlie built me that I was 10 years old. Keri used to come with me when I was 11 and 12.

In my tree house were pictures of me and Edward that I found under my floorboards. And also my presents from my 18th birthday.

I hid on the top of the tree house because no one could see me.

"Bella, I know you're in there," Kalvin called. He climbed up and tackled me to the ground.

"what was that for," I asked angrily. "For being a big chicken in front of them," he yelled. "I bet they're still shocked," I murmured. "come on, let's go back to the house," he then lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders. But then, I kicked him in the nuts, and he fell to the ground. And we started tackling each other (we fought a lot when we were kids).

Keri came running and saw us strangling each other. "GUYS, STOP!!!!!!!!!!," Keri yelled. We suddenly stopped when the Alice and Emmett came. We realized that we were on the top of a tree hanging upside down. "not again," me and Kalvin said at the same time.

Kalvin fell to the ground. Then I fell, and landed on him. "get…off…of…me," Kalvin muttered under his breathe. I then quickly got off of him, but kicked him for no reason.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I don't know, I just wanted to do it," I smiled innocently. Kalvin gave me a death glare then got up.

"what happened," Alice asked. "Kalvin tackled me," I said glaring at Kalvin. "Why is it always my fault," Kalvin asked nearly yelling.

"do you guys always fight?" Emmett asked. "Ever since they were kids," Keri said annoyed.

We started walking back, away from each other so we don't fight again.

* * *

**sorry that it was short i didn't know what to put. please review and give some hints for the next chapter**

**love you all,  
****Edward's little girl**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE I NEED HELP!

**Ok guys, I need some ideas for my next chapter because I can't think of anything for the next chapter. So please review and give me ideas and they might be in the story. Any ideas. PLEASE!!!!!:(**

**-Edward's Little Melody**


	6. Chapter 4

**i finally got chapter 4 done. **

* * *

When we got back to the house, we saw three vampires staring at us. Edward was smiling like a crazy man.

Suddenly a pixie jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. "Bella. Bella. Bella," she kept on repeating. "Alice. Alice. Alice," I mocked. "I missed you so much," she yelled. she started to choke me. "I…missed…you…too," I choked out. "Alice…can't…breathe…," I gasped. She let go and got off of me.

When I got up, I was attacked by another hug and a kiss. I knew exactly who it was. It was the love of my life that I missed the most. Edward. I hugged and kissed him back.

God I missed kissing him. Finally we stopped kissing after 3 minutes. "I missed you , Bella," Edward said. "I missed you too," I said. I felt like crying because I got Edward back.

After about 10 minutes of hugging and silence, Alice interrupted our special moment. "Edward, we have to go now," she said. "Aww, why?," Edward wined. I chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed me then left.

When they were out of sight, the phone rang. I was the first to get to the phone. "hello?," I asked. "MOMMY," a boy yelled. "EDDIE," I yelled back.

Eddie is mine and Edward's son. His full name is Edward Jacob Cullen. He is 10 but he looks 13. He has bronze messy hair just like Edward.

"Eddie, is there something wrong," I asked worried. "No, Aunt Adrianna said I finally get to live with you," he said excited. "that's great! When are you coming?" I asked. "In about a week."

Adrianna is part of our coven, but she likes to live on her own and she looks like in her 20's, so she had to take care of Eddie. "okay, I can't wait till you get here, bye sweetie," I said. "bye mommy," he said then hung up.

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO GET THE GUESTROOM TOGETHER," I yelled. "WHY?," Keri and Kalvin said in unison. "EDDIE IS MOVING IN WITH US!," I answered. Keri and Kalvin started screaming and cheering.

When we finished the room, we realized it was late, so we headed off to bed.

* * *

**i hope you liked it**


End file.
